HISHE : Comment Les Légendaires aurait dû finir (Version 2)
by The Raidak
Summary: Nouvelle version du HISHE (How It Should Have Ended) précédent que j'ai écrit sur les Légendaires, avec quelques célébrités au programme. J'espère que ça vous plaira. N'oubliez pas de donner vos avis.


**Comment Les Légendaires aurait dû finir**

 **(Version 2)**

Les Légendaires appartiennent à Patrick Sobral

* * *

Tome 1 : La Pierre de Jovénia (prologue)

Tout commence au moment où la malédiction Jovénia venait tout juste de se répandre sur l'ensemble d'Alysia.

"Oh mon dieu, nous avons échoué. Tout le monde s'est retransformé en enfants à cause de nous." Dit Jadina.

"Qu'est-ze qu'on fait du coup ?" Demande Razzia.

"On se sépare et on se retrouve tous dans une ou deux années." Dit Danaël.

"Pourquoi devrait-on faire ça ?" Demande Shimy.

"Eh bien ma foi, je me disais que si nous arrêtions de sauver le monde pendant un ou deux ans, cela nous laisserait suffisamment de temps pour nous remettre de notre terrible défaite. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?" Explique Danaël.

"Mais elle est complètement débile ton idée ! À quoi ça servirait de nous séparer aussi longtemps, alors que des gens auraient besoin de nous quelque part dans le monde ?" S'exclame Gryf.

"Gryf a raison. On ne va pas abandonner Alysia juste pour une petite démoralisation de rien du tout." Dit Jadina.

"C'est vrai. Peut-être que notre échec est frappant et que ça a eu, en plus, des effets terribles sur le monde entier. Mais c'est pas une raison." Dit Shimy.

"Euh… vous êtes vraiment sûr de vouloir déjà repartir à l'aventure, après cet échec impardonnable ?" Demande Danaël.

"Abzolument ! Et qu'est-il arrivé au Danaël loyal et courazeux qu'on a connu ? Hm ?" Demande Razzia.

"…Ma foi, c'est vous tous qui avez raison." Dit Danaël en sortant son épée. "Allez les amis. Allons trouver le remède à la malédiction Jovénia !"

"Aaaah, là on te retrouve enfin !" Dit joyeusement Gryf.

"Me voilà rassurée. Si ça se trouve, je me serais installée dans une vieille maison toute pourrie." Rit Jadina.

Tome 3 : Frères Ennemis

"Danaël, ces deux brutes se moquent de nous. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" Demande Gryf.

"On leur saute sur la gueule." Dit Danaël.

C'est alors que les Légendaires sautent par-dessus Toopie et tabassent violemment les deux zigotos qui ont tenté de l'agresser.

"Alors ? Vous avez fini de rire ?" Dit Shimy.

"C'est bon, c'est bon. Vous êtes les meilleurs. Les Légendaires sont les meilleurs."

"Merci."

Tome 5 : Cœur du Passé

Les Légendaires voyagent à travers le temps. Sur leur chemin temporel, ils y croisent Doc Brown et Marty McFly à bord de la Delorean, un Arnold Schwarzenegger à poil, Ash Williams, et même Deadpool en compagnie de son copain Cable.

"Eh, les Légendaires ! À votre avis, quand est-ce qu'il y aura enfin un auteur de fanfiction qui acceptera de se bouger les fesses pour nous écrire un crossover entre vous et moi ?!" Dit Deadpool.

Tome 7 : Aube et Crépuscule

L'esprit des dieux Aube et Crépuscule viennent de prendre possession des corps de deux Alysiens.

"Bien. Maintenant, allons trouver les Légendaires pour leur donner la lourde tâche d'aller retrouver la Corne de Sygma." Dit Crépuscule.

"Attends une minute, Crépuscule. Pourquoi ferions-nous ça si nous savons où se trouve la Corne ?" Demande Aube.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Eh bien, plutôt que d'envoyer une bande d'Alysiens pour faire le sale boulot à notre place et qui, en plus, mettront près d'une semaine à l'atteindre, pourquoi n'irions-nous pas nous mêmes chercher la Corne et exaucer le vœu pour annuler cette malédiction Jovénia ?" Dit Aube.

"Ma sœur… tu as des idées bizarres… mais c'est d'accord. Nous irons chercher la Corne par nous-mêmes." Répond Crépuscule.

"Et qu'en sera-t-il du peuple Jaguarian ?"

"Ça, c'est pas notre affaire. Allons-y."

Tome 10 : La Marque du Destin

Après avoir fusionné ensemble, Élysio et Darkhell se retrouvent face à face avec Anathos, tous prêts à se battre. Tout à coup, la fusion sort une grande épée.

"Attends une minute, d'où tu sors cette épée ?" Demande Anathos.

"Et alors quoi ? Tu ne croyais quand même pas que le Gardien nous enverrait t'affronter sans arme alors que toi t'en as une."

"Euh…"

"Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient j'espère ?"

"Euh non, non. Pas du tout. En fait, je trouve même cette idée plutôt logique."

Tome 12 : Renaissance

Tout est fini. Anathos est sur le point de détruire Alysia pour de bon. Les Légendaires sont en plein désespoir… sauf Jadina.

"LÉGENDAIRES ! VOUS AVEZ PERDU !" Hurle Anathos.

"Pas vraiment non." Dit Jadina.

"Quoi ?"

"Vois-tu, Anathos, durant nos deux années d'absence, j'en ai profité pour recruter quelqu'un de beaucoup plus fort que toi. En fait, c'est même la personne la plus puissante qui existe." Explique-t-elle.

"Il n'existe absolument personne sur Alysia qui soit plus fort que moi ! Je-"

Soudain, un homme surgit avec un fusil et tira une balle dans la tête d'Anathos, tuant le dieu maléfique du premier coup. Cet homme, c'est Chuck Norris.

"Merci Chuck Norris." Dit Jadina.

"De rien. Ça me fait plaisir d'aider." Répond Chuck.

C'est alors que Kalandre arrive avec précipitation, complètement choquée.

"Mais comment est-ce possible ? Il n'y avait que l'épée de Danaël qui était censée tuer Anathos !" Dit Kalandre.

"Les balles que je tire tuent tout le monde, parce que je suis Chuck Norris."

Tome 14 : L'Héritage du Mal (flashback)

Le Professeur Vangelis examine le bocal renfermant Abyss. Il s'apprête à l'ouvrir. Sauf que…

"Un instant. Je ne devrais pas ouvrir ce bocal comme ça. Qui me dit que cette affreuse chose à l'intérieur n'est pas dangereuse ?" Dit-il.

Le Professeur jette ensuite le bocal à la poubelle.

"Et voilà. Je suis un bon professeur."

"Eh merde." Dit Abyss.

Tome 18 : La Fin de l'Histoire ?

"Parfait ! J'ai tout ce qu'il me fallait pour que mon plan puisse se réaliser comme je l'avais prédit. Plus rien, ni personne, ne peut m'arrêter désormais !" Dit Kalandre avant de se faire tuer d'un coup pied en pleine figure tout droit sorti de nulle part.

"Si : Zlatan !" Dixit le footballeur du même nom.

 **OU ****:**

Kalandre et Astérion observent le monde des dieux et s'apprêtent à le détruire. Danaël fonce sur eux pour les arrêter.

"Je ne vais pas les laisser faire. Je ne vais pas les laisser faire. Je ne vais pas-"

Et Paf ! Astérion tue Danaël avec sa grande épée.

"Et voilà. C'est quand même plus efficace de le tuer directement plutôt que de le repousser bêtement pour qu'il revienne nous embêter à chaque fois." Dit Astérion.

"Heureusement que tu as de bonnes idées, mon cher frère." Dit Kalandre.

 **OU ENCORE** **:**

Kalandre et Astérion observent le monde des dieux et s'apprêtent à le détruire. Danaël fonce sur eux pour les arrêter.

"Je ne vais pas les laisser faire. Je ne vais pas les laisser faire. Je ne vais pas-"

"Tout va bien, mon grand. Il n'y a plus rien à craindre." Lui dit un homme volant en costume vert.

"Mais qu'est-ce que…"

Danaël découvre Kalandre et Astérion emprisonnés dans des cages vertes fluo. En vérité, ils viennent tout juste de se faire arrêter par le Corps des Green Lantern qui venait de surgir de nulle part.

"Comment ai-je bien pu faire pour oublier cette fichue police spatiale avec leurs costumes en images de synthèse ?" Demande Kalandre.

"Parce que tu as oublié qu'on est dans **l'espace** , Kalandre ; et que c'est leur boulot de surveiller l'espace." Lui répond Astérion.

 **Mais voici comment toute la série aurait dû finir ****:**

 _Il y a 5249 ans…_

Le dieu Akamandis se réveille tranquillement et remarque que sa femme Kamila s'est levée avant lui. Il se lève à son tour et explore sa demeure à sa recherche. Mais il semblerait que Kamila et les enfants ont disparu.

"Kamila ? Les enfants ? Vous êtes là ? …Allô ?"

 _Plus loin, dans un autre monde :_

"En fin de compte, s'enfuir dans un monde parallèle était la meilleure solution pour pouvoir enfin échapper à la cruauté et à l'irresponsabilité de votre père. Là où on est, il ne pourra jamais nous retrouver." Dit Kamila.

"C'est clair." Dit Kalandre.

"En plus, nous avons une nouvelle maison, et je me suis remariée avec un homme bien plus gentil, bien plus riche et qui sera un meilleur père pour vous."

"Quand même, c'est avec Michael Fassbender que tu t'es remariée, maman." Dit Astérion.

"Et c'est mieux ainsi, croyez-moi. En fait, je crois que tout est parfait maintenant. Nous pouvons tous en être sûr."

"C'est étrange. J'ai l'impression que les choses se sont déroulées plus différemment par rapport à l'histoire que tout le monde connait. Un sentiment comme quoi on aurait échapper au pire, avec une histoire de vengeance, un troisième œil prédisant l'avenir qui m'aurait poussé sur le front, un futur groupe de héros et un chamboulement total de l'univers qui aurait donné naissance à un reboot intitulé _World_ _Without_. Et comme résultat : des millions de fans choqués et déçus." Dit Kalandre.

"Ouais. Et sur ce groupe de héros qui n'existera jamais, on en aurait fait un dessin animé… voir même un film." Dit Astérion.

"Hin, hin. Sans doute, mes chéris. Sans doute." Rit Kamila.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà. J'espère que ça a vous plu. N'hésitez pas à partagez vos avis, ça m'intéresse énormément. À la prochaine :)**


End file.
